


The Truth Has Merely Become Half-Truth

by Aaronlisa



Category: Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's not really sure what is true or not anymore. (Set just after Cassie arrives in Chance Harbor, however it contains minor spoilers up to 1x09.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Has Merely Become Half-Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's infinite_muses for the prompt of truth. The title comes from Depeche Mode's song "Lie to Me."

She's not really sure what is true or not anymore. There had been a time when she knew who she was, knew who her mother was and she had been quite content. It had never bothered her to be the new girl all of the time because she always had her mother. In ways they were more like sisters than mother and daughter.

And in the space of a heartbeat everything had changed. She was no longer just simple Cassie Blake, she was Cassie Blake of Chance Harbour, an orphan who had never known her father and who had lost her mother in a freak accident. The worse thing about the whole situation was moving to Chance Harbour. It wasn't that she didn't love her Grandma, because she did, it was the fact that she was in a place that her family had lived for generations, all of them but her.

So many people either knew her grandmother or they had known her mother. In the past when her mother had moved them, there had never been the weight of the past pressing down on her shoulders. And she couldn't even talk to her mother about it.

If that wasn't bad enough, Cassie found out that she wasn't just plain and simple Cassie Blake but she was a witch from a long line of witches. And to make matters worse, she was being forced to bind herself to a group of strangers. Not that she thought any of them were truly bad people, but the fact was that they were strangers. She didn't really care what their parents had done with one another, unlike the others she hadn't had the luxury of growing up with them. For all she knew, Faye is as dangerous as she is reckless and wild.

And then there's Adam. His father seems obsessed with the idea of picking up where her mother and him had left off sixteen years ago. Adam's father is nice enough but the last thing that a girl wants to hear is the guy she's crushing on can't help himself because of destiny, fate and the stars. It doesn't help that Adam has a girlfriend. A very nice girlfriend who just wants to keep everyone safe and tightly bound to one another, which just makes things that much more difficult.

Cassie sighs as she looks at the pictures of her mother and her. It's not fair that her mother is gone when she can most use her guidance. It doesn't seem right for her to go to her grandma and start asking all of these questions. Especially when the others have implied that their powers have to be kept hidden because of what happened in the past. Something dark and dangerous that no one seems to know what it was.

Although Cassie suspects if her mother was still alive, she'd never be here in Chance Harbour dealing with any of this. She'd have no clue that she was a witch or that she was from a long line of witches. She'd be blissfully ignorant and she wouldn't be questioning what was true or not. Or even her mother's motives for hiding the truth from her.

 

((END))


End file.
